Arctic Wind
is the final upgrade for the Ice Tower in Bloons TD 4 and the third upgrade of the first path for the Ice Tower in BTD5. With this upgrade, bloons slow to 33% of their original speed due to the cold of Arctic Wind. Arctic Wind does not slow MOAB class bloons, though its snap freeze will damage them (3 Times Around is a good track for testing this). Unlike glue, Arctic Wind slows ceramics. In Bloons TD 4, It costs $5100 on Easy, $6000 on Medium, and $6480 on Hard. In Bloons TD 5, it costs $5525 on Easy, $6500 on Medium, $7020 on Hard, and $7800 on Impoppable. In BTD6, this upgrade makes a return as the third upgrade of Path 2 for the Ice Monkey. This upgrade slows down all bloons in range by 50%. However, it no longer has infinite popping power nor does it grant extra range to the Ice Monkey. On the other hand, it has increased pierce for base attack, from 40 to 100, plus the additional arctic wind effect, and as well as a new capability of allowing land towers within its radius to be placed on water. This includes Sun Temples and the True Sun God, which apparently do not collapse into the water on which they are placed. If used to place a Support Chinook or Special Poperations Heli Pilot on water and is moved by that heli pilot, both towers will be sold, even if there is no selling in the current game. It costs $2720 on Easy, $3200 on Medium, $3455 on Hard, and $tba on Impoppable. Strategies BTD5 One of the best ways to use this tower is to use it against hordes of bloons. Even the bloons that can't be frozen will be slowed down to let the other towers do their work. In BTD5, another great way to use this tower is to place it next to a Monkey Intelligence Bureau to let it freeze anything. If the Bureau has also got Jungle Drums, then the Arctic Wind will be able to continually freeze all bloons that come near it, apart from M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. To rectify the problem, move or sell and replace towers away from the tower, or place the MIB in range of any towers that cannot normally pop frozen bloons. In the mobile versions of BTD5, as Ceramic Bloons can be slowed down by glue, combining this with a Glue Splatter Glue Gunner can allow towers to easily take down any non-MOAB class bloons. Another great strategy with this tower is to combine it at a chokepoint with a Ring of Fire: Even though the freeze effect will kind of be denied by the flames, the 33% speed bloons will take three times as long to pass through the Ring of Fire and thus get popped extremely fast. On top of this, the Ring of Fire will not remove the freeze effect from frozen ceramic bloons until the entire Ceramic layer is popped. BTD6 One of the main uses of Arctic Wind is to expand land on maps where there are bad land spots, particularly Peninsula and Spice Islands. Its range can be further increased with a Primary Training Village and by upgrading Arctic Wind to the Snowstorm upgrade. Not only will land towers be able to be placed in the radius of an Arctic Wind, water towers may also be placed in the radius of an Arctic Wind too. The slowdown from Arctic Wind has been nerfed considerably in BTD6 - to only a 50% slowdown. Update History (BTD6) ;2.0 Arctic Wind pierce increased (30 --> 100) ;7.0 Arctic Wind cost decreased ($6500 --> $5000) ;12.0 Arctic Wind cost decreased ($5000 --> $3200) Gallery Artic Wind.png|The Arctic Wind in BTD4 Artic Wind 2.png|Arctic Wind in use. DeepFreezeBTD5icon.png|Official artwork in BTD5. Arctic Wind BMC.png|BMC icon 88D2D17F-6D68-4AEA-ACE1-634F96141719.png|BTD6 Arctic Wind allowing towers to be placed in water Cannot Sell CHIMPS rule.png|Selected Ice Monkey is currently upgraded to 0-3-1. ED50D60A-F33E-4FC3-8471-3693B09E4719.png|BTD6 Arctic Wind floating on water, created by multiple Arctic Winds nearby and selling the nearby Arctic Winds IMG_0560.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 1, bottom path 3) 030-IceMonkey.png|BTD6 official artwork Trivia *Even though the Arctic Wind slows Camo Bloons in Bloons TD 4, it can't attack them (unless it is in the range of a Sonar Beacon). *In BTD5, under the effects of Monkey Intelligence Bureau or with Specialty building, an Arctic Wind can pop infinite Regen Ceramics. *In BTD5, place an Arctic Wind at the end of the track along with a Monkey Intelligence Bureau and you'll never have to worry about any non MOAB class balloon escaping. *In Bloons TD 4, Arctic Wind does not slow down Whites and Zebras. *In Bloons TD 5, an Arctic Wind combined with a Tier 3 Ice Fortress will pop Ceramic Bloons right where they were first frozen. This includes Regrowth Bloons and Camo Bloons if the Arctic Wind has Camo detection. * In Bloons Monkey City, Camo Bloons are not slowed down when in radius of the tower. However, Cleansing Foam, Signal Flare, and Anti-Camo Dust can remove the camouflage status from bloons, allowing the Arctic Wind tower to slow them down. * In BTD5, Arctic Wind can still slow down Camo when it is under the Radar Scanner, even if the Village is then sold. * It is not advised to use this upgrade on its own against Regrow Rainbows. ** Ice can't pop White and Zebra Bloons, so they regrow into Rainbows and the game will start to lag really bad after 10 seconds, and the game will eventually crash. Even if the game doesn't lag, the defense will get overwhelmed. *In BTD6, it will create a ice platform to put land towers in water. It can be really useful in maps with lots of water. If the Arctic Wind is sold, everything on top of its ice platform will be sold as well. Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Ice Tower Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:BTD5 Tier 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades